ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bluestreak Gyugyuroon
anyone know where this nm spawns? i know its a lotto pop from Qiqirn Archeaologists, but dont know the position. Can anyone help? I-9 after going in at E-10 in Wajaom Woodlands --Aldric 17:01, 25 May 2007 (CDT) What about the spawn timer, anyone know that? Im thinking 6-8 hour repop, but thats purely a guess. Gregrowe 16:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Pop Location Spawned at (J-8) for me, by the Qiqirn Mosstrooper, x2 Fleas, and Qiqirn Archaeologist. Took about 3 hours to spawn it, and it took 12,361 DMG to kill it. -- 00:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Killed him two days in a row. Day one he pop near J-8 and walked to I-9. Second day he poped AT I-9. Lahan 02:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) +25% Magic Damage Taken? My nukes on RDM/BLM were completely average on this NM, most for 675. A few hit for 700+, but that was most likely due to Wise Strap. My BLM boyfriend's nukes did a little above his normal. -- 00:16, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know about a +25% Magic Damage Taken, I think that's a little bit high, but I noticed a decent amount of extra damage out of my nukes as a BLM75. Considering its level, 82, it might actually receive a +25% Magic Damage Taken. Killed him two days in a row and it definitely does take more dmg from nukes. All same gear, casting on an Archaeologist, Thunder 4 was 1022 , Blizzard 4 was 1081. These were what my nukes were doing to the Archaeo's all evening except resists. Now on the NM Thunder 4 was 1381, Blizzard 4 was 1331. Definitely takes more nuking DMG. Lahan 17:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Duoable by a Blm 75 (was subbing whm, but rdm works also)and a Rdm 75. Could easily be soloed by either. *Soloable by a Sch/Rdm Switching between Light Arts / Dark Arts and DoT-zone (at J-8) kill system, Be sure to cast any Dot before zone out, Helix spells doesnt last long, but Bio does. My shema was: Dark Arts> Parsimony> Cryohelix> Parsimony> Drain> going near zone> Bio II> Zone out> Zone in> Light Arts> Stoneskin> Dark Arts> etc. when Mp were going too low, i simply used Sublimation for a 300 Mp recover (with full Subli. before pull ^^) and blabla..Btw, it is NOT that easy to kill, It already happened that the NM just vanished while zoning(s) and i found it very far and full HPs, also, don't under-estimate his strenght 2 hit max absorb for SS so don't speak about your life to him while casting ! *Easily Duoable by a 75 RNG and 75 DRG/MAGE. Rng spams arrows/sidewinders/barrage as much as possible and Dragoon stays back and spams Healing Breath(Sanction Refresh Highly Suggested). *managed to steal a qiqirn sandbag from this nm today, added it to page. Archahngel *Soloable by RDM75/NIN37 using DoT. Try and pull it towards slimes, or the zone to Hydra, I guess and just let it shoot. It shouldn't really run much. It changed positions once during the fight, then tried to flee at about 5-10%. I recommend saving Chainspell for the finish. Paralyze won't take effect, and I don't think slow makes a difference. I beleive Bluestreak's ACC is capped at 95%, for ranged anyway. Another thing, trying to chase it when it makes a run for it can cause it to run further, if it tries to escape. -stackatk